Daddy Where are you?
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: "Daddy when will you come to find me? Did I do something wrong?" A small child ask staring in the sky on the balcony near her room wishing her father will come to get her.


****

Arashi: It has been a while since last did a Star Wars fic and this time its going to be a one-shot. Completely Au and possible ooc. Suit less Vader almost forgot to mention that. ^^;

Disclaimer- The Great George Lucas create this magnificent universe of Star wars so all credit goes to him. I just write for fun which means I don't make any money off my fan fictions.

Summary- "Daddy when will you come to find me? Did I do something wrong?" A small child ask staring in the sky on the balcony near her room wishing her father will come to get her.

* * *

Daddy, Where are you?

A seven year old Leia Amidala Organa stares at her father she known for most of her life with shock eyes. She's adopted and her father just finally tells her. She backs away from Bail who tries to touch her shoulder. He frowns seeing the mistrust look in her brown eyes. 'Similar to her mother's but to much like her father,' he thought sadly missing his old friend.

"Why?" She whispers causing the proud man to flinch at the pain in her voice.

"To keep you safe young one." Bail begins glad that his wife is on a trip off planet with her family.

He knew she wouldn't take it if Leia goes to her and yells at her next. Leia's eyes harden with anger before she shouts out. "KEEP ME SAFE FROM WHAT? WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU KEPT FROM ME!"

The girl breaths hard tears that begin to form half way through her shouting falls. What has she done to lose her parents? Are they alive or dead? She hope they weren't dead. She always knew she been different. Seeing her adopted father stare down at the floor convince her enough she'll have to look that information up. She stomps out of the room slamming the door shut never hearing his next words at all that would have given her a big clue of her heritage.

"Anakin Skywalker I envy the day when I meet you again to strangle you for leaving such a mini clone of yourself in her mother's features!"

Orbiting over Alderaan, a tall blond man glares at his men through his mask he wore. The hood covering his head help hid his identity as well. He stares at one of the men who tells him nervously not wanting to be on Lord Vader's bad side.

"We're near Alderaan and Bail Organa is expecting you, my lord."

Vader nods snapping out, "Ready my ship."

couple of men rush off like mice to do the orders before another accident could happen. Vader snorts wondering for a millionth time he's surrounded by idiots and cowards. If only his wife survive then there wouldn't be that black hole where his heart is. He snarls thinking of his master blocking his thoughts from the old prune. How he wish he could kill him after learning everything.

First things first question Organa if he's part of any rebellion that been picking up wind in the empire. Vader would congratulate who ever idea it is so it would make his plan a bit more easier. He still found it odd after close to being twenty-seven years he finally seen his old friend and master, Qui-Gon Jin. Sure the old Jedi was disappointed in him but it slowly help the light form in the man that would lead him to redemption.

Vader scowls at the very thought. Why should he deserve such happiness? He lost his wife and child to his down fall. How can it truly work now? There's no way it would happen as of yet. If he could only go back in time and fix his mistakes. The former man known as Anakin Skywalker disappears in the dark abyss of Vader's mind lurking to have the chance to regain control again. Vader storms to his shuttle relaxing behind the pilot chair as it heads to Alderaan. At that moment either the dark lord or the princess of Alderaan expecting the next future events to happen next. That will change the man to his former glory and the princess getting her heart desires.

Standing in the cool air, Leia takes a few deep breaths trying to calm herself. She didn't learn of her birth parents were. Her anger boiling over to the breaking point a few of the glasses inside the room breaks surprising the unexpected guest walking through the hallway

"Daddy when will you come to find me? Did I do something wrong?" A small child ask staring in the sky on the balcony near her room wishing her father will come to get her.

Vader stares at the brown hair girl feeling De ja vu for a few minutes. Something about her screams familiarity. The force he cloaks himself with disguising Anakin wakes up shivering at the sudden need to comfort the child. Her voice soft fill with sadness. He internally begs to the Sith lord to take over to get to know the child for a few minutes so their former master will never know about her.

"What are you doing out this late child?" The stranger ask causing the girl to jump and spin around.

Brown orbs stares at blue ones seem rather familiar to her in a dream. She shrugs not talking. This got the man intrigue. Either of them notice Bail Organa as he pales seeing father and daughter standing together for the first time. He gulps listening in their conversation.

"I want to be alone to think." Leia answers after a few minutes of silence briefly looking at the man who stood a few feet away from her leaning against the railing.

"I do that at times," the man admits softly.

"What's your name?" The child ask curiously earning a soft chuckle from the stranger.

"You don't know who I am?" He question a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "I should ask you about yours so it seems far."

Hearing enough Bail steps out of his hiding spot breaking the comfortable atmosphere surrounding the man and child. He watch his adopted daughter give him a dark look before gazing away. 'To much like her mother when she is stubborn about something.' he muse not noticing the other man had similar thoughts. 'Force, Padme use to do the same to me when she was alive.'

Bail sighs revealing a small piece of information getting girl's mouth to drop and the man's anger to rise. "Her name is Princess Leia daughter of Padmé Amidala."

'Padme's daughter? That would make her mine.' Anakin shouts in his mind feeling Vader slowly disappear from him merging into the shadows of his mind. The dragon awakens withers to ashes knowing nothing will over come the man's power now.

"My mother is my idol?" the girl whispers not even paying attention to both men glaring at the other. She looks up suddenly eyes blazing with new emotion. "Who is my father?"

The former Sith Lord gulps answering for Bail who tries to shake his head, "I am. My name is Anakin Skywalker."

Leia stares at the man who acclaims to be her father feeling something is right about that. She takes a few hesitant steps towards him then stop looking back at the man who raise her. Bail gives a sad smile happy to see the reunion of father and daughter. To say he's shock about Vader calling himself by that name. Should he slip about his other child a son? No not now in time he'll say something or the man will figure it out.

Leia ask one question unsettling Anakin at that moment. "Daddy….Where were you?"

"Far away under darkness," The man answers vaguely not willing to talk about it yet while surprise being called that by her.

The child nods showing she understood part of it but didn't question it further. She turns to Bail giving a smaller smile. "So I have two fathers?"

Bail chuckle responds kindly, "In a way yes, Leia."

Leia furrow her brows then smiles at Anakin for a few minutes. "Can you tell me about mama?"

The man gives a soft smile not once noticing the darkness surrounding him completely disappear as another force signature gets his attention. Another child? He'll investigate this matter after spending time with his little one.

He nods whispering softly only Leia could hear it. "Anything for you my little princess."

* * *

**Arashi: Its finally finish. *Thinks* Some how I end it seems like there may be one with Luke and Anakin with meeting his twin sister also. I hope everyone enjoys this story so far. Please read and review.**


End file.
